


Best Laid Plans

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A night on the town with Hoshi, Trip and Malcolm, in which, Trip gets the girl, but Malcolm gets the last word. Includes Reed/f. (09/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by Josephine's wonderful "Clowns to the Left of Me, Jokers to the Right". Josephine kindly gave me permission to write this silly thing using some of the elements of her story. Hope you enjoy. And Tracy (Cubed One) I fixed it!!  


* * *

"I don't think so. No way am I going out clubbing with you two dressed like that!" Hoshi pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. To say the shirts Trip and Malcolm had on were LOUD was putting it mildly. Trip insisted on wearing his white suit and bright purple shirt, and Malcolm had on a paisley shirt and striped pants. Yikes.

The two men looked down at their attire in bewilderment. "What's wrong with what we have on?" Trip demanded.

"Yes," Reed chimed in, "We want to attract some attention after all, don't we?"

"Does the term 'cheesy' mean anything to either of you?"

The men exchanged glances. "That's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Trip murmured.  
Reed nodded in agreement.

Hoshi sighed. "Listen. We only have tonight here on earth before we have to return to the ship in the morning. Let's make the most of it, shall we?" Before either man could make comment she motioned to them. "Let's go. Follow me."

As they headed out the door, Hoshi heard Reed say softly, Well, she's your wife," to Trip. She shook her head. Ever since Trip had gallantly saved her from slavery by claiming she was his wife, Malcolm had taken absolute glee in teasing them about it.

The funny thing was, the more he did it, the less it bothered her. She'd just gotten used to it, she supposed. Not that it stopped Malcolm from bringing it up every ten minutes, but at least it didn't bother her so much.

Trip responded with an exaggerated laugh and a smack upside Malcolm's head.

First they went to Malcolm's room and Hoshi delved into his closet for more suitable attire. She chose a gray, V-neck sweater and black pants for him and made him go change in the bathroom. When he emerged Hoshi beamed at him.  
"Perfect. You look great, Malcolm."

Then they went to Trip's room. Hoshi chose for him a simple white cotton shirt and some nice blue jeans. She nodded approvingly at him as he pulled on his black leather jacket.

"Very handsome. You two clean up nice. Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you. Glad we meet with your approval." Malcolm softened his words with a smile.

"Yeah, you don't look so bad yourself, Hoshi."

"Thank you gentlemen." Hoshi had on her "little black dress" with the thin, silver belt. It looked good on her and she felt good in it. She motioned toward the door.

"Shall we?"

* * *

They decided to have supper first, and went to a restaurant called "The Flagship" Trip knew near the wharf. Then they went to a club called "Milo's" that Reed had frequented several times. It was nice enough, but a bit dull. They stayed for a while, then Reed suggested they check out a place Travis Mayweather had recommended called Cleo's.

The place was in full swing by the time they got there. They could hear the music at least two blocks before they arrived. The doorman recognized Malcolm and they greeted each other as old friends.

Trip raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You been here before, Malcolm?"

Malcolm looked a bit embarrassed. "No. Not really. Rufus was the doorman at a place I used to go to in my academy days, though. You remember Ruby? He used to work for her. Nice to have connections, eh? He let us right in."

Trip grinned and clapped Reed on the back. "That he did. Thanks, buddy."

The place was packed like sardines, mainly Star Fleet personnel. There was not a seat or table to be had.

"Great," Hoshi muttered. "We're in, but where are we going to sit? Can your friend get us a table, Malcolm?"

"Not to worry, Hosh. Not to worry." Trip made a bee-line toward a table full of cadets.

"Evening gentlemen." He stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

Several of them stared agape at Trip. "Commander Tucker, sir!"

"How are you all doing this evening?"

"Uh, just fine sir." The cadets seemed extremely nervous.

"Do you mind if my friends and I join you?"

"Uh, no...no sir, not at all." They all scrambled to make room for Trip, Hoshi and Reed.

As they took their seats, Trip nonchalantly said, "So. Tell me, has the curfew time at the academy changed since I left?"

Hoshi saw several of the cadets give each other a look of panic. "Uh...no sir."

"Hmm." Trip looked thoughtful. "I know I've been out in space for a while, so I thought thing might have changed. Last time I looked it was getting near eleven, wasn't it?"

"And we were just leaving, sir," one of them said. The frightened cadets scattered like mice, leaving Trip, Hoshi and Reed to occupy their table.

"'Night gentlemen." Trip drawled.

Hoshi tried to give Trip a reproving look, but couldn't prevent the smile on her face. "That wasn't very nice, Trip."

Trip grinned. "But it got us a table, didn't it? What do you all want to drink?"

Hoshi decided that she'd had a bit too much to drink about an hour later. Tip had ordered them all the specialty of the house, a blue drink called "Sex in Zero G", and it packed quite a wallop. Trip and Reed had gone off to do their own thing, something that had been clearly decided before they all went out.  
Hoshi had promised not to cramp their style, so, after they had sat with her for a time and each one had taken a turn dancing with her, they went off to look for fresh prey. They had left their drinks on the table, so both had stopped by from time to time to take a drink and see how she was doing.

Travis Mayweather had arrived with a beautiful girl named Anita, whom, he told her, he had known since childhood. They sat with her and talked for a while, then one of Anita's favorite songs was played and they went off to dance. Hoshi thought they made a nice couple.

Liz Cutler had arrived with another female officer, Ensign Forbes, and they sat with her and had a drink as well. "Where's Phlox?" Hoshi asked Liz.

Liz looked a bit uncomfortable, as if she'd been caught doing something not quite proper.

"Things with Phlox are, well, complicated. I just wanted to get off on my own tonight, you know? I just wanted some freedom. Not that Phlox would object, it's just..." Hoshi nodded understandingly. She patted Liz's hand. "I know. Go and have a good time, okay?" Liz nodded in relief and soon she and Ensign Forbes were dancing with partners they'd met along the way.

Hoshi danced with a few men herself, but always ended up returning to the table alone. //It's not pathetic at all// Hoshi told herself. //I can sit here and hear at least a dozen different languages I can decipher//. //Yeah right, Hosh. Not the least bit pathetic.// She finished off her drink and signaled the waiter for another. It was probably not a good idea, but she didn't care at the moment.

Travis returned with a friend of an old friend named Lieutenant Palmer. It soon became clear he was trying to fix Hoshi up with Daniel Palmer. Palmer was nice enough, but he hadn't missed many drinks that night himself and he kept saying things that weren't quite appropriate. Not to mention that he was very full of himself, quite the braggart.

Trip had returned to the table several times to take a drink or order another. Hoshi had the feeling he was checking up on her. Reed, too. Whenever they arrived Palmer just looked annoyed.

"So," Palmer began, a mildly belligerent look on his face. "Who's he? What's his story?" He nodded toward Trip as Tucker made his way back to the table once again.

Hoshi had started a slow burn toward Lt. Palmer. At this point she wished he'd just leave her alone.

"Commander Tucker doesn't have one, as far as I know."

"What don't I have?" Tucker appeared at the table again, and took a drink from his glass.

"A story. Lieutenant Palmer seems to think you have a story. I told him you didn't."

Trip raised his nose a little in a mock hauteur. "Hoshi, darlin', I'll have you know I am a man of many, many stories." He grinned and winked at her.

Hoshi grinned back. "Sorry. My mistake." She turned to Palmer. "It seems Commander Tucker has several stories. Which one do you want to hear?"

Trip must have sensed something in her voice because he paused. "Everything okay Hoshi, or you want I should kick his ass?" He jerked a thumb in Palmer's direction.

"Hey!" Palmer objected. Trip just gave him a look.

"I'm fine, Commander. Thanks for asking."

Trip clapped Palmer on the shoulder a little harder than was necessary. "Just checking, friend, just checking." And he was off again.

"Geez," Palmer complained. "He's a little over-protective of you, isn't he?"

Before Hoshi could respond, a voice behind her said, "Well, she is his wife, after all."

Malcolm had returned with a beautiful red-head in tow. He was definitely feeling no pain and was grinning evilly at her.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi frowned at him.

"Wife?!?!" Palmer was definitely rattled. "You didn't tell me you were married."

"No, it's just...I'm..."

"I'm outta here. I don't mess with married women!" And Palmer was gone.

"Thanks a bunch, Malcolm." Hoshi hadn't really liked Palmer, but she didn't like the terms of his leaving, either.

"Sorry. You didn't like him anyway, I could tell. This is Barbara, by the way." Malcolm gestured to his friend.

"Hi," Hoshi smiled at her. "Nonetheless, Malcolm, I swear, if you don't quit...."

Malcolm held up a fending hand. "I know, I know, you're going to kill me, right? Dearest Hoshi, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?" He said in an overly-dramatic fashion. He finished it off by laying his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, maybe just this once." She smiled despite herself. Malcolm was giving her the puppy-dog eyes, something he knew she couldn't resist.

Malcolm and Barbara ordered another round of drinks and soon Trip came over and joined them. When it seemed as if the others might stay put for a time, Hoshi rose from her stool.

"Where you going, Hoshi?" Trip asked.

"I, er, have to powder my nose."

"You have to what?"

"Huh?"

Hoshi exchanged a look with Barbara that clearly said "Men!" but at that instant the light bulb went on for Reed and Tucker and they said "Oh!" in unison. Hoshi shook her head and made her way to the back of the club.

On her way back from the rest room, she thought the place might have been even more crowded than it was before. She found it very difficult to wade through the throng on her way back to the table. Suddenly an arm shot out and pulled her toward the bar.

"I Drog. You have drink with me, yes?" It was and alien of some undetermined species. He was short and squat with lots of hair and a little pig nose. His eyes were too close together and judging from the grip on her arm he was terribly strong.

"No, thank you, Drog. I'm with friends." Hoshi tried to disengage her arm from his grip.

"You saying you don't like me?"

"No, no, not at all. I just have to get back to my friends."

"I think your friends wait while you have drink with me, yes?"

Hoshi was beginning to lose her temper.

"No. Let go of my arm, now!" She tried to pull away but he maintained his grip.  
"Get off me!"

The speed at which Reed and Trip came to her rescue was amazing. Suddenly Reed, who was closer to her because he and Barbara had been dancing, was at her side, saying intently, "Let her go, friend." Trip's sharp, angry voice shouting "Hey!" could be heard across the room as he tried to make his way over to them.

Hoshi noticed even Barbara looked outraged, as if she was ready to throw herself into the fray any minute if needed. She was beginning to like Reed's new friend.

"I not your friend," the alien was addressing Reed. "I claim her. She mine. You go away."

Reed shook his head slowly and definitely. "Not a chance. She came with us, and she's leaving with us."

Suddenly an arm came around Drog's neck and he made a loud choking noise.

"You wanna unhand my wife, you slimy, little maggot, or do you want me to shove my fist down your throat and let most of your teeth lead the way? It's your choice, but either way, she's leaving with me." Hoshi had never seen Trip so menacing. She was impressed.

So, apparently, was Drog. He let go of Hoshi's arm as if it burnt him. "Wife? I not know she your wife. Why you not tell me?" He demanded of Hoshi.

"Uh...It's not like you gave me the chance." Hoshi replied, carrying on the deception.

Drog tried to turn his head toward Trip with limited success. "I beg pardon. Drog not trespass on other man's woman. It mating season and Drog not have much time. You let Drog go and he leave, okee dokee? He attempted a smile that showed a row of large, rotting, stained teeth.

Trip seemed to consider this offer for a few moments. He reluctantly let Drog go, but as the alien started to make his escape, Trip grabbed him by the collar of his grubby shirt.

"Not so fast, buddy. I believe you owe the lady an apology."

Drog gave Trip a wary eye, but turned toward Hoshi and mumbled. "Drog sorry he bother you." Hoshi nodded her acceptance and Trip let him go.

Hoshi sighed in relief. She put an arm around both Reed and Trip. "My heroes. Thanks, you guys, I owe you big."

Malcolm waved her thanks away. "It was nothing. What are friends for?"

Trip grinned facetiously at her. "I couldn't let my wife's honor be besmirched, could I?" Hoshi laughed and smacked him lightly in the arm.

Suddenly a voice from behind them said, "Wife?!?! You're married?!?!"

They all turned toward a very pretty, petite blonde woman and her much taller escort.

Hoshi, Reed and Barbara all looked perplexed, but Trip, his face suddenly drained of color, uttered one word: "Natalie!"

Reed and Hoshi groaned in unison, Barbara, who was still clearly in the dark, continued to look puzzled, but kept her tongue.

"Charles Tucker the Third, you answer my question. Are you married?" Natalie seemed very upset at the prospect.

"Uh, listen Natalie, the truth is..."

Before Trip could finish, Hoshi linked her arm with his. "The truth is, it all happened so fast we haven't had time to tell anyone back home. I'm Hoshi, Hoshi Tucker, by the way. Trip's wife." Oh, boy, she had had a bit too much to drink, but she also wanted to rub it in a little. She knew how badly Trip had been hurt by Natalie's 'Dear John' letter.

"Are you an old friend of his?" Hoshi asked innocently.

Natalie ignored Hoshi's proffered hand. Natalie ignored Hoshi altogether. "And just how long have you been married?" she demanded of Trip.

"Uh..." was all Trip could manage.

"Two months." Hoshi supplied. That was how long it had been since the alien's had tried to sell her into slavery. "We just got back from our honeymoon on Risa. It was lovely, wasn't it, honey?" She shook Trip's arm a little. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Uh, yeah, lovely."

Hoshi thought it was best to get Trip back to the table before he fell down. He seemed absolutely stunned at this turn of affairs.

"We were just on our way back to the table. Would you and your...friend? Care to join us?"

Natalie's escort shook his head and started to respond, but Natalie interrupted him. "We most certainly would. Come on, Randy!"

"Randy? Randy?" Trip broke from his trance. "Who the hell is Randy? I thought you dumped me for some guy named Wayne or something."

"It was Warren and things did not work out with him. I'm with Randy now." With that Natalie marched toward the table Reed and Barbara were already occupying.

"I'm with Randy now." Trip mocked, a sour look on his face. He turned to Hoshi. "Listen, Hoshi, I appreciate you being a good sport and all, but..."

"Forget it. Besides I'm sort of enjoying rubbing her nose in it." At Trip's dubious look, she shook his arm. "C'mon, by the time she finds out the truth we'll be a couple of hundred light years from here. Serves her right."

Trip looked thoughtfully toward their table. After a moment he nodded. "You know what? You're right." He held his hand out to her. "Care to dance with me, Mrs. Tucker, or would you prefer to go over and chew the fat with Mutt and Jeff for a while?"

Hoshi giggled. Natalie was about five foot three and Randy was well past six feet, possibly encroaching on seven. She took Trip's hand.

"Mr. Tucker, let's dance."

* * *

They danced for short time, but if looks could kill it would be a toss up as to which look would have been more lethal, Natalie's or Reed's. Malcolm was clearly not happy at being left at the table with Natalie and Randy when he would much have preferred being left alone with Barbara, and Natalie was either angry about Tip dancing with her or frustrated that she couldn't find out more details of Trip's fictitious marriage, or both.

"I guess we should go back to the table." Hoshi said with a sigh.

Trip nodded. "Guess we can't avoid it any longer, can we? Okay, let's get this over with. We talk for a few minutes, and a few minutes only then we call it a night, right?"

"Right."

Wrong, Hoshi thought about an hour later. Natalie seemed bent on rubbing Trip's nose in the details of her relationships since she'd dumped him, whilst simultaneously trying to dig for info about Hoshi and Trip's marriage from all assembled.

Travis and Anita joined them just as Trip seemed to reach his limit. He stood abruptly and would have fled toward the back of the club but Reed stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

"Where are you going?"

Trip muttered something about getting his nose powdered and fled.

Reed watched him wade through the crowd, put his own drink down and stood. Barbara put a hand on his arm.

"You're leaving, too?"

In a distracted way, Reed smiled at her and patted her hand. "Uhm, yes, gotta...you know, powder my..." Barbara held up a hand.

"Okay, I get it. Go."

Travis watched them both. "I think I'd better go do the powder thing, too."

Natalie watched them all three head for the men's room. "Well, heavens, I thought only women did that."

"Powder their noses?" Hoshi asked.

"No, go to the bathroom in a group."

* * *

Malcolm and Travis had managed to talk Trip into coming back to the table, but not before Natalie has asked her cattily why she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.  
Hoshi had glibly answered that Trip's grandmother had worn a larger size ring and they were getting it sized. She was getting a bit too good at this lying thing, Hoshi thought.

Natalie had blanched and breathed, "He gave you his grandmother's ring?" Hoshi had nodded and although she felt somewhat guilty about the untruth, she also felt a certain amount of satisfaction in besting the other woman.

As soon as the men returned, Trip took a drink, stood and said, "Hoshi, let's dance."

Hoshi and Trip had been dancing for two songs now, and she thought she might as well have not been there. He only had eyes for Natalie and Randy, dancing nearby.

"Not over her yet, huh?" Hoshi asked softly.

Without taking his eyes off the other couple, Trip muttered, "Oh, I'm over her all right."

"Coulda fooled me. You know, we're supposed to be a newly married couple.  
They're never going to buy that if you only pay attention to them."

Craning his neck to keep the other couple in view, Trip mumbled, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I mean you're supposed to only have eyes for me, your new bride, right?"

"Uh huh."

Hoshi sighed. The drinks must have affected her more than she thought, because she suddenly did something in order to get Tucker's attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. From his sudden intake of breath she knew she now had his undivided attention.

"Hoshi, what are you doing?"

Hoshi responded by laying her head on his shoulder and sighing deeply.

Trip cleared his throat a bit nervously. "Hoshi, this isn't a good idea." Oh yeah, she definitely had his attention.

"Well, I think it's a great idea," She said dreamily.

After a moment, Tucker sighed in resignation and rested his cheek on top of her head. They danced for a while in silence. Trip, Hoshi thought, smelled good. He smelled clean like soap and shampoo and the subtle smell of some nice aftershave, with a note underlying it all of that indefinable male essence. When he exhaled, she could smell a subtle whiff of alcohol on his breath. Hers must smell the same, she thought. He was an excellent dancer, and she was enjoying letting him lead her around the dance floor, enjoying the warmth of his body.  
She sighed again. The drinks were definitely getting to her.

"Uh, Mrs. Tucker, I don't think we should be starting something we don't plan to finish, do you?" Trip's voice was somewhat unsteady in her ear.

"Who says we can't finish?" Hoshi's voice came out in a husky whisper. On some level she couldn't believe she just said that, on another, she really didn't care.

"Now I know you've had too much to drink." Trip reached up to remove her arms from around his neck, but the movement just brought her face closer to his. For a moment time stood still. They both seemed to be under some spell. Slowly his head lowered toward hers. Just as their lips were about to touch a voice said:  
"Randy and I are going. Nice to see you, Trip."

Well, that certainly was a mood killer, Hoshi thought. Trip jumped like he'd been shot, but before he could respond Natalie turned angrily on her heel and was gone, Randy in her wake.

Hoshi and Trip looked at each other a bit uncomfortably. "Well," Hoshi began.

"Uh, yeah."

"No more need for the charade. Guess we can go back to the table." Suddenly she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, I, uh, guess we should."

The only people at their table were Travis and Anita and they seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"Where's Malcolm?" Trip asked.

"Oh, he and Barbara left a little while ago. They said to tell you good night. Anita and I are heading out, too."

"Oh, okay. 'Night then." Trip muttered.

"Yeah, goodnight you two," Hoshi raised a hand in farewell.

Trip and Hoshi eyed each other awkwardly across the table.

Trip cleared his throat nervously, but gave her a grin.

"Well, alone at last with the missus."

Hoshi grinned. "Yep, just the two of us. Guess it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah. Feel like walking back to the hotel? It's a nice night, er,  
morning...almost."

"Sure."

The pre-dawn air was chilly. Hoshi rubbed her arms to get the circulation going, and felt Trip wrap something around her. He'd given her his jacket, and then put an arm around her as well.

When she gave him a questioning look, he gave a casual shrug. "Shared body heat. The best way to stay warm. Remember survival training?"

"Is that what this is? A threat to our survival?"

"Nope. I don't know about you, but the threat to my survival left a little while ago with Randy."

"And I guess mine went off to look for a new candidate for mating season."

Trip laughed. "Can you imagine a female Drog? I keep picturing the female Tasmanian Devil with the big, red lips and the rolling pin from the Bugs Bunny cartoon."

Hoshi giggled. "Perfect. I bet the females look just like that!"

"No wonder he was looking for a someone from outside his species."

They wandered slowly back to the hotel, discussing the events of the evening, the upcoming mission and how nicely Reed and Barbara were suited to each other.  
When they got to their floor, Trip stopped her half way down the hall. "Wait a sec," He whispered. He backtracked about three doors and knocked.

"What are you doing?" Hoshi whispered.

Trip held up a delaying finger.

"Who's there?" Reed's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Malcolm, it's me."

"Trip?" The door was pulled open a fraction of an inch. Half of Reed's face peered out. "What are you doing here? It's nearly dawn."

"Hey, Malcolm old buddy, Hoshi and I were wondering if we could come in." He advanced as if he were going to do just that, but Malcolm didn't budge.

"Uh, not right now, I'm...really tired and I just want to go back to bed."

"Oh, c'mon Malcolm, the night's still young." Once again, Trip moved forward, and once again he had no success."

"Look," Reed began. "It's really late and we have to be back to the ship in a few hours. I'm sure Hoshi would like to get some sleep before the sun comes up, right Hoshi?" Malcolm looked to her for support.

"Well..." Hoshi began.

In an overly loud voice Trip said: "Barbara, if this guy is boring you to tears, you could come party with Hoshi and me."

Reed, spluttering, started to protest when a female voice from inside his room called out: "No thanks, I'm fine."

Reed looked as if he could sink through the floor. Trip threw back his head and laughed. He pointed a finger at Malcolm and in a stage whisper hissed "BUS-TED! You are SO busted!"

"Ha, ha." Malcolm looked a bit embarrassed. "Go away, Trip."

Still grinning broadly, Trip held up a fending hand. "I just had to mess with you, buddy. G'night. C'mon Hoshi." Then he said loudly: "'Night, Barbara!"

When they reached Hoshi's door she removed his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He was looking at her a bit intently she thought.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Me? Oh, you mean after seeing Natalie?" She nodded. "I suppose so. The more time passes the less it seems to bother me, well, other than the ass-kicking my pride took, that is."

"That's understandable."

"Thanks for going along with the charade. You were right when you said she'll find out the truth eventually, but it was kind of fun to show her up for once."

Hoshi was quiet for a moment. "You deserve better, Trip."

He looked a little embarrassed and huffed out a laugh. "You think so? Well, I'm glad somebody does." He avoided making eye contact with her.

"Yes, I really do." He waved away her comment.

"Well," she took a deep breath. "I guess I'd better get some sleep before it's time to get back to the ship."

"Yeah, well, good night."

She started to open her door when he came back. "Hey, you wanna have breakfast in the morning?"

"Uh, sure."

"I'll give you a call and make sure you're awake and we can make arrangements then, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"'Night Hoshi."

"'Night."

She opened the door, and for the second time, he came back.

"Hoshi..."

"Yes?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her.

* * *

Hoshi woke to the sun streaming in her window. She ran a sleepy hand over her eyes and yawned. God, she felt great. Turning her head, she smiled at the sight of the man in bed with her. Trip was still sleeping soundly. The memories of the night before caused her to stretch languidly and sigh deeply. If anyone had told her this was what the outcome would have been she never would have believed them. Natalie, she decided, was a stupid, stupid woman.

After Trip had kissed her the first time the night before, he had pulled back.  
"Sorry," he muttered. "I guess I shouldn't have done that. I'll see you in the morning." Before he could leave, she had pulled him back to her and kissed him with as much passion as he had kissed her. With an obvious effort he broke the kiss after a few moments and rested his forehead against hers. His breath was hot on her skin when he murmured in a shaking voice, "Hoshi, honey, are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure." She whispered and kissed him again. She had grabbed the sides of his shirt and pulled him into her room. What followed was one of most wonderful, passionate nights of her life. She smiled to herself in remembrance.

She kissed him soundly on the chest and he opened his eyes. For a moment he looked confused, then he smiled.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"'Morning." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"So," he said casually, "you gonna tell me all about that honeymoon we're supposed to have had on Risa?"

Hoshi grinned wickedly. "You mean the one where we never left the room?" She kissed him again.

"Oh yeah, that would be the one."

He cupped the back of her head in his hand and deepened the kiss, rolling her beneath him. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

They broke apart and looked at each other. Hoshi called out: "Who's there?"

No answer.

Trip got a determined look on his face and rolled to the side. "Malcolm, I swear, if that's you, you're a dead man!"

No answer.

Hoshi rose and grabbed the first thing that came to hand, Trip's white shirt.  
She put it on and opened the door. No one was there. She looked up and down the hall. No one.

The she looked down.

An envelope with the hotel logo on it was lying on the threshold. She opened it and after reading the contents, laughed, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Trip asked.

Hoshi held out the piece of paper with the large black lettering on it that said:

"BUSTED!"


End file.
